Rebellious
by Amelle Kyre
Summary: After some racy pictures Jocelyn risks losing custody if she doesn't comply with Clary's absintine fathers demand. Jessamine lost her mother young & now her fathers lack of attention has reached its limit. Its always been evident to Jace that his fathers career is his no. 1 priority. Sebastian is mourning his fathers recent death & he's not letting the culprit away. All Human MI&ID
1. The Start

**Rebellious**

**WOW I'm so excited! I've had this account for a very long time and haven't published anything 'till now! Well I really hope you guys like this! So this is a show in Spanish that I'm adding the MI and ID characters to. Sooo I own absolutely Nothing not even the plot line. Well I guess I own the translation. Is that even ownable? So all the rights and all that other good stuff belongs to Televisa and the people who own Rebelde and of course to the wonderful Cassandra Clare who owns the characters. **

**Okay so this is ooc, and there will be various parings that will change sometimes.  
><strong>

_What's the exact moment, when we start to make our own choices about our lives? Who gave our parents an exam to find out if they are capable to choose what is best for us? When they choose a school for us, do they realize that, that school will mark our stories forever?_

**Jace Morganstern **

"What," Jace said "We're going to London?" Jace said, his voice carried a distinct whine to it along with a note of disbelief.

He was standing with his best friend Alec, talking to his parents in the hallway leading to the auditorium of the school. Other kids stood with their parents or friends, waiting to go inside for the traditional end-of-the-year speech that marked the end of classes and the start of summer vacation, when they could finally be free of all the oppressive school work and get a break from the 'prestigious Elite Way School' that their parents paid so much money for them to attend.

Jace blond-haired and golden eyed stood there in one of the two uniforms of the school. All the students wore the same clothes, navy blue blazer with the school crest on the left side. Button-up, long-sleeve, light blue shirt with a bright red tie tucked under their buttoned blazer. Navy blue pants and nice black shoes for the guys and navy blue skirts for the girls who usually wore boots or on occasion just nice black shoes.

"Jace, please." His mother's tone placting in a way that made him feel five years old again. "You will be able to see your brothers and spend time with them." Celine was tall in her high heels, her blond hair was a bit darker than Jace's, long and wavy. She wore a tan, tight dress that fit well to her figure.

Jace had several older brothers, who had all gone to the same school. Though they were his half brothers, they shared only a father. Jace hardly even spoke to them, he certainly didn't want to spend his vacation with them while they asked him for the umpteenth time how old he was again and bragged about all their accomplishments. His father wouldn't waste this opportunity to compare them either.

"But, you said we were going to the beach." Jace insisted.

"Well, there was a change of plans. We're going to Europe instead." Jace's father responded in a stern voice. Valentine Morganstern was tall with salt white hair and very black eyes. He was a politician and Jace often had reason to believe that he cared more about his career than his youngest son. He was clad in nice expensive suit not unlike uniforms worn by all the students surrounding them, or those of his bodyguards that stood around them, they were always where ever his father was even at home or here at Jace's school; Jace could scarcely remember his father wearing anything else.

"I asked your mom if you could come with us, right." Jace said turning to Alec. Alec Lightwood was around the same hight as Jace with black hair and piercing blue eyes. The pair had been best friends since they were kids and started school together.

"Well. I'll just go to the beach with my parents, its okay really. I don't mind"

Jace rolled his eyes slightly, Alec was not helping his situation. "But I mind, come on Alec I'm going to be bored out of my mind."

"Look Jace," Valentine said, speaking up again. "This isn't up for discussion, You're coming with us and thats it." Valentine's voice was mild but Jace could tell that he meant it. Not that Jace really cared at the moment, he still couldn't believe his parents were ruining his vacation this way. He'd had the 'pleasure' of accompanying his father on many democratic trips before, the highlights of which included an endless array of important people to be introduced to all of which were old, boring, and had the sense to let their children enjoy their vacation elsewhere. Not mention putting up with dinners and the constent praise from his father from all the people who supported his campaign. Jace had a hard time being around his father in general, a trip like this was nothing short of tortur. It was those moments when he could most appreciate being enrolled in a boarding school.

"The ambassador wants to meet with your father." Celine spoke as if that was reason enough. Well it wasn't, at least not in Jace's book. "Then why doesn't he go by himself? Why do have to ruin _my _vacations?" Jace was getting rather frustrated, did his happiness mean nothing to his family?

"Stop. I'm here to see you despite the electoral campaign and I'm not going to stand here and hear your complaints." His fathers voice said this was the end of the conversation.

Before Jace could even attempt to say anything more about the subject someone grabbed him and started to push him toward the entrance of the auditorium where all the students were now filing in. It was Isabelle in her uniform just like everyone else. She spoke quickly as she halled Jace toward the entrance, one of her friends was pulling Alec behind them. "Come on Jace lets go its starting already." At the same time his fathers phone started to ring so Jace went with Isabelle without complaint. Isabelle was a had been at the school a long time though she wasn't from a rich family she was a scholarship kid. She was very attractive and had a bit of a reputation.

Jace placed his arm around her waist and walked in with her, his mind still on his ruined vacation plans.

...ooo000OOO000ooo...

Beautiful singer and dancer Jocelyn Fray sat, in her bikini, at the studio getting ready for her photo shoot. She was in front of a white canvas while the people around her still fused about her makeup, her long deep red hair flowing loose down her back.

"A bit more of shine here please." She said, and the makeup artist rushed over to grant her request.

"You look amazing Jocelyn, incredibly beautiful." The photographer who was fixing the lights told her looking up from the fixure at her and smiling.

''Thank you, but I really I should have gotten a bit more tan don't you think?"

"Nonsense, you look fantastic don't worry about that, now just relax and I'll take care of everything."

Some screams could be heard coming from the door as Dorothy walked in and handed Jocelyn a water bottle. "There are so many people out there like you would not believe! Paparazzi, reporters and of course fans lots and lots of fans." Dorothy said sounding genuinely excited. Dorothy was Jocelyn's personal assistant and her best friend she was about the same age as her and had long straight blond hair. "Everything is going perfectly."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good," She sighed. "I was getting a bit worried."

"You know why?" The photographer inquired. "Because being one of the most important recording artist has it price, right?"

"Oh your very kind." Jocelyn told him.

"You know what? I really love the idea having this photo shoot with your daughter. You guys are going to look amazing together. The magazine issue will be great."

"Yes but be very careful with my Clary she still just a girl."

"Don't worry Jocelyn I'll take care of her as if she were my very own daughter."

"You'd better, because if you don't I will rip your eyes out understand?"

"Yes of course, don't worry about it." He responded his smile never wavering from his face.

Jocelyn turned back to Dorothy. "Speaking of Clary where is she? Its been a long time now hasn't it?"

"Um, I think she had a bit of trouble with her wardrobe but nothing major." She replied.

Just then Clary walked in wearing a light pink bathrobe.

**Clary Clark Fray**

Clary did in fact resemble her mother, though she was shorter and her hair was a brighter red. Jocelyn rushed over and hugged her daughter. "Clary sweetie what's going on. What was wrong with your clothes."

"Nothing, I just donated it to charity that's all." Clary's light tone was at odds with the look of disaster that spread over Jocelyn's face.

"What do you mean you donated it?" Jocelyn voice had gone up drastically in volume, she was always so dramatic. "It was a Versace!"

"Great. Well then he can wear it, because I'm not going to come out in costume."

"In costume? What do you mean in costume?-"

"Besides," Clary interjected. "I've found something else I would much rather wear." She let her bathrobe fall. When her mother saw that she was wearing, black bikini panties and for a top only body paint in a cool arrangement to look like a top of green and purple, she screamed slightly and raised the bathrobe up and attempted to cover her daughter again.

"Clary, oh for the love of god cover yourself up!" She was still trying to place the bath robe back on her. "You guys turn around!" She shouted at the crew people in the background. "I forbid you to come out this way! Go back to the changing room and change! Now!" She was snapping her fingers now. As if that would intimidate Clary into doing what she was told.

"Okay, okay I heard you already! Will you stop speaking to me in that tone you sound a bit crazy."

"What does the tone have to do with anything anyway? And Stop," Jocelyn bent down to pick up the bathrobe, that Clary had dropped to floor yet again. "With your tantrums, you're not a dumb little girl anymore and go change, _now_!" Meanwhile Jocelyn kept trying to place the bathrobe once more to cover her teenage daughter.

"Mom!" Clary said at the same time pushing the bathrobe back off her. "I dress however I want alright!"

"Clary," Jocelyn replied, once more placing the bathrobe on the younger redhead. "I'm your mother and I know what's best for you. Okay? Now, go change."

"Oh, yeah perfect, Your going to come out all hot in that bikini," Clary said looking at her mother's overly tan body. All the while they continued their little battle with the robe, Clary would push it off every time Jocelyn managed to replaced it on her. "Meanwhile I'm going to look like a nerd who just came out of kindergarten. I don't think so."

"Your going to come out like a girl, pretty, but still a girl. No will you go change please."

"Girl, my underwear." Clary said detaching the robe from her body one last time and tossing it on the floor.

"Clary sweetie will you just go change, please, honey."

"Honey, nothing. Either I come out like this or I don't come out at all. You decide mommy dearest."

_Well, _Clary thought, _I'm not a little girl anymore I'm fifteen. I dress the way I want._

...ooo000OOO000ooo...

**Jessamine Lovelace**

Jessie stood at the entrance to the school, not far from where Jace had his discussion with his parents, she was in her blue uniform just like all the other students.

_Where is he, where is he? _She looked all around but still couldn't find him.

"Jessie come on we have less than ten minutes before they start they even already opened the auditorium." It was Sophie. She and Isabelle where Jessie's best friends. Sophie was more on the chubby side than anything and was very sensitive about the subject. She of course was also in uniform, although she wore shoes instead boots because of her size. Right now she was trying to pull her toward the door that lead to the auditorium.

"Wait, Sophie," Jessie said detaching her arm from the other girls grasp, "My dad still hasn't arrived and I want him to have the best seat."

"Well I don't see him anywhere." Sophie replied taking a quick scan of the hall.

"Well I don't see him either but I'm going to wait for him right here." She also looked around but saw only the other students standing around with their friends or parents.

"Hi, Jessie," said a dorkyish looking boy, he was her classmate but his name escaped her memory at the moment. He had his uniform on and for some reason a sunflower in his hand.

"Hi." She said back.

"So, what are you going to do after the graduation ceremony?" He sounded much to eager for the simple question he'd just asked.

"Oh uhh, well, um I'm going to go out with some friends, yes." She responded quickly with the first thing that came to mind. She had a bad feeling about where this conversation was headed.

"And are you ever going to go out with me?" He asked and there it was.

"Mm ah go out with you. In fact why don't you call me during vacation. Yeah"

"Okay, okay I will. Here." He said handing her the flower.

"Oh hey, thanks." Then he gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away rather quickly, tripping on the stairs on his way up.

Sophie laughed and turned towards her. "Poor thing. Hey, why did you tell him to call you during vacation if you always go on a trip?"

"Well that's the point, so he calls when I'm not there." They both laughed. Boys hitting on her was a relatively normal experience, it seemed to happen rather frequently.

"Anyway we really have to go, come on." Sophie said this time successfully pulling Jessie towards the stairs.

**Sebastian Verlac**

He'd driven his motorcycle all the way to the old building. He got of now, walked over and slumped against the one of the crumbling walls of the ruined building. He took out his most treasured possession, the old video camera that had belonged to his father. He quickly scaned what they had filmed on it. It was shot by his mom before his sister was born and Sebastian was still a little boy of just nine or ten. It was inside the same building he now sat against, the place his father used to work it showed lots of video of him and his father playing around. He missed his father very much. He got up and walked inside the very much abandoned building. He found what he had been looking for an inscription that his father had made with their names on it.

After that he couldn't stop it, tears escaped his eyes along with sobs that escaped through his throat. Why, why did his father have to die? Even if he was almost eighteen, he still needed him.

Thats why he had his plan. It was _that man's_ fault that his father was dead and _he _was going to pay. Sebastian was going to get revenge for his father's death if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there was my first chapter im so proud of myself my mom probably wont be considering i havent cleaned because im typing but oh well hopefully she wont get so mad.<strong>

**So just so you guys know Jace and Alec are both 16 and Jessamine and Clary are both 15. Oh yeah and Isabelle and Alec are not related neither will Nate and Tessa be related. **

**So Jace doesn't want to go to London. Clary wants to come out half-naked in the photos with her mom. Jessie is still waiting for her dad will he show up on time? And Who is the man responsible for Sebastian's fathers death and what is Sebastian going to do about it?**

**If you could review I would really appreciate it ive never written anything for fanfiction before so if you could tell me how im doing thanks  
><strong>


	2. Plans and Pictures

**So i finally finished the second chapter thank you so much for reading and for the Alerts! A Special thanks to XxClace4evrxX for being my first review hope you liked your prize! And Noelle thanks soooo much for reading and reviewing i cant wait to see you when school starts. Sooo heres the disclaimer I own nothing not the plot or the characters. (Al though i do own some of their cds and magazines ,oh yeah and a walet! And the first season on dvd that ive seem to misplaced, anyway they cut to many things out on that so i prefer to watch it on youtube) All that good stuff belongs To Televisa and the other people who own Rebelde and the wonderful characters of Cassandra Clare. **

Sebastian had been laying on his bed in his small simple room watching the videos of him and his father playing, until his little sister had showed up. They had talked until she'd asked him a very unsettling question.

"Why did daddy die?" She'd looked at him with her big brown eyes and then asked, "Is it because he got tired of playing with us?"

"No, no sweetie it was just, because, well, a very bad man cheated him."

"Is that why now we have nothing left not even a dad?"

"Yes, it was that bad man's fault."

"Do you know that bad man?"

"Not yet?" And then he'd just hugged her.

Later his mom had showed up to tell them that she'd finally sold the house so that they could pay of all the debts they now had. She was very sad about leaving the house that held so many memories of her husband and she had cried onto his shoulder for a long time. All that time while he held her he had cried as well and he couldn't help but think. He might not know the man responsible for his fathers death but, he would soon and when he did, that man was going to pay dearly for what he had done.

...ooo000OOO000ooo...

Jessie stood beside the red curtain while the Principle gave his speech. Like most of the students in the auditorium she wasn't listening to the words of man in front of the microphone, she was preoccupied by watching door that lead into the building waiting for her father to enter at any moment. There were only a few minutes left until she had to go out on stage, her eyes had become watery by now.

"Jessie, what are you doing here they're going to see you." It was Sophie. Jessamine could feel her presence at her side but she refused to take her eyes of the door.

"I'm still waiting for my dad, he hasn't shown up yet." She had searched the entire hall multiple times but it had been in vain, her father wasn't in any of the seats and now all she could do was watch the door in hope that he would still arrive in time to see her perform. Jessie was the head of the dance group for the school, she picked the girls, choose the music, and came up with all the choreography. The dance they were going to do now, was the one she had made especially because this time, she was sure her father was going to come and watch it.

"Well then he didn't make." Sophie replied.

"No, I'm not starting without him."

"Then maybe he's just running late and he'll be here soon."

"He promised, he promised he wasn't going to fail me this time." Jessie's eyes had started getting blurry now, even though she was trying hard not to cry.

"Jessie-"

"He can't fail me today, he just can't!"

"Jessie." Sophie sighed. Her tone was placating and sympathetic but it wasn't really helping Jessie calm down.

"Don't worry about it Jessie," It was one of the other girls from the dance team, Beth. Her tone however was much different than Sophie's tone of concern, she rather sounded as if she was enjoying Jessie's pain. "I'm sure your 'daddy' will just send the chauffeur, I mean you should be used to it by now, isn't that what he always-"

"Why do you always stick your nose in others business!" Jessie turned around and told Beth in her face.

"Because, It's the truth." She responded maliciously, then went to talk to some of the other girls. Jessie was now extremely close to tears, it was the truth her father had done it to her many, many times.

Principle Penhallow was still talking about how the school had the most distinguished students, from the most distinguished families, with the most distinguished last names. The irony wasn't lost on her as she surveyed the mass of students that filled the seats down below, all in the same uniforms none of then distinguishable from the others. Many of the students parents where their in the audience as well but her father still hadn't arrived. She looked back toward the door just as NAME was arriving, he'd been her dad's chauffeur since before she was born. He was practically one of the family, but it was certainly not the same as having her father there. That was it her dad wasn't coming he had let her down. Again.

"Jessie, don't get upset just because of him." Sophie said while she gestured mildly toward where NAME sat.

"No Sophie, he's not the one making me upset," Ironically, now that she knew her father wasn't coming her eyes had dried, she no longer felt the need to burst into tears. Apparently the wait had been worse than blow. "The one who's doing his to me is my dad, but if thats the way he wants it, then he's going to pay for it." She was glad to note that her voice as much firmer now. "I'll be right back." She had turned to go but Sophie held her back.

"Wait Jess, where are you going."

"To change."

"But your already changed." Sophie stared at her as if she'd gone a bit crazy. But Jessie knew she was perfectly sane, even if what she had planed was crazy, it was her dad's fault he had failed her to many times.

"No, this is a last minute change."

...ooo000OOO000ooo...

"For the last time Clary, go change!" Jocelyn sounded frustrated as she threw the robe on Clary yet again.

"I already told you, I'm not going to." Clary responded, throwing the bathrobe onto the floor and crossing her arms. She'd thought her mother would have understood by now but they were still having the same argument.

"What you want is to end my career, end my entire life." Jocelyn placed her hands on her forehead as she spoke and so did Clary. Although Clary had done it in annoyance, her mother was always so dramatic. She went to the photographer and dragged him over to where Clary stood. "Tell her, tell her she can't come out in the magazine like this! This is going make an enormous scandal!" Jocelyn was sounding a bit desperate by now.

"But, it would be scandal that would help us win a lot of money i say we should do the photographs."

"There you go mother," Said Clary bringing her hands together in clap as she started to walk over to the middle of blank white canvas where the photos were to take place. While Jocelyn just stared in disbelief "Even he agrees."

"Well its the truth." He replied shrugging his shoulders.

"So how do you want me to pose?" Clary asked, she struck several different poses, "Like this or like-"

"Like that, a natural pose, why don't we try something with the both of you

* * *

><p><strong>I know i know its short but ill try and make the others longer and include more things. I know where the heck is Jace! your all thinking it well he's in the audience well see more of him in the next chapter I promise. Sooooo can any of you guess what Jessie is going to do to make her dad pay<strong>. **Until next time and try and make it longer! Please review !**


	3. Dance and Conversations

**Hey guys thanks soo much for the reviews alerts and faves! Also yes there will be other people a lot of other people Nate, Tessa, Will, Maia, Aline, Simon and and bunch of other people its just that they come in until later. I havent even finished writing one episode yet so yeah! But soon everyone will start meeting each other i promise. As for Magnus its really hard to find a character to do him justice but i think i found a good one, only it wont be till much much later sorry i know you love him. **

**IMPORTANT: So I didn't realize until yesterday that chapter two got cut off at the end, so i posted the last part including the part that got cut of here.**

**Disclaimer: I own everything all the characters and plot lines, but only in my dreams. Cassandra Clare whose an utter genius owns the wonderful characters and the people at Televisa that made Rebelde own all the plot lines and everything else, thats why they're rich and i'm not hmmm i think all go back to sleep now i liked it better in my dreams.  
><strong>

"For the last time Clary, go change!" Jocelyn sounded frustrated as she threw the robe on Clary yet again.

"I already told you, I'm not going to." Clary responded, throwing the bathrobe onto the floor and crossing her arms. She'd thought her mother would have understood by now but they were still having the same argument.

"What you want is to end my career, end my entire life." Jocelyn placed her hands on her forehead as she spoke and so did Clary. Although Clary had done it in annoyance, her mother was always so dramatic. She went to the photographer and dragged him over to where Clary stood. "Tell her, tell her she can't come out in the magazine like this! This is going make an enormous scandal!" Jocelyn was sounding a bit desperate by now.

"But, it would be scandal that would help us win a lot of money i say we should do the photographs."

"There you go mother," Said Clary bringing her hands together in clap as she started to walk over to the middle of blank white canvas where the photos were to take place. While Jocelyn just stared in disbelief "Even he agrees."

"Well its the truth." He replied shrugging his shoulders.

"So how do you want me to pose?" Clary asked, she struck several different poses, "Like this or like-"

"Like that, a natural pose, why don't we try something with the both of you." The photographer suggested turning to look at Jocelyn who still had the same look of incredulity on her face. "Come on something together you'll both look great."

Jocelyn walked over to where Clary was. She still looked as though she thought it was a bad idea but the photographer then started taking pictures they posed in many different ways. But if any of the photos would be useful was yet to be seen as Clary did her best to cover her mother in all of them. There were pictures where she stood in front of her, or where she placed a decorative orange scarf they were using in front of her or would just plain place her hands in front of her mothers face.

...ooo000OOO000ooo...

After Penhallow was done they announced that Jessie's dance group was up. But Jessie hadn't arrived and this very much worried Sophie. All the other girls crowded the side wing as they waited to go on the problem was they couldn't go on without Jessie, she was in charge, without her there was no show. "There you are, it's you guys'es turn to go up! Where were you?" Sophie cried, as she finally saw Jessie running toward her, her Long straight blond hair swinging behind her. She was still dressed in the uniform for which Sophie was thankful, she was also holding something shiny in her hands.

Jessie ignored her question and asked one herself. "Did my dad arrive?"

"No, I'm sorry I've been keeping an eye out, but he never got here."

"Alright then," Jessie sounded rather determined. "He asked for this." She seemed to be speaking to no one in particular, as she stared into the crowd or maybe she was talking to her father's empty seat. But then she turned and spoke to Sophie. "Listen to me well, when i give you a signal your going to change the music, your going to put this disc okay?" She raised the shiny CD and handed it to Sophie, it was the object she'd noticed earlier.

"What is this?" Sophie had a very bad feeling about it.

"When I give you the signal just put it. Okay? I know what I'm doing. All right girls, lets go." She walked on to the stage with the rest of the girls following close behind her.

Sophie walked over to her station to await Jessie's signal.

...ooo000OOO000ooo...

Jace was sitting next to Alec in one of the rows near the front. Isabelle and her friend had Left him and Alec there and gone of to join Jessie, they were going to give a dance performance, it's what they were waiting for now. They had announced the group and then the lights had gone dark. "I wish this was over already." Jace wanted to be over and done with school at least untill after the summer.

"Oh come on, at least Penhallow shut up already, now we just get to watch the hottest girls in the school dance, its not so bad."

"Yeah sure but they're taking forever." As soon as Jace had finished talking blue spotlights had come on and illuminated the girls on stage. Jessamine Lovelace right at the front and Isabelle close behind her and about five or six more girls on stage all in their school uniform. The music started and the girls started dancing they were pretty good as they did their moves and danced. Jace seemed to have a short attention span today and the girls just didn't keep his attention for to long he looked around the auditorium, there where students mostly around them, they filled the lower rows of seats while the adults filled the uppermost seats. He could see his parents sitting a little ways away.

"Oh man what the heck is she doing." Alec said. Jace turned his head back to see that Alec had his hands on his face as he stared toward the stage.

Jace looked up and saw that Jessie was the only girl dancing now to music that was completely different from the one that had been playing moments before. All the other girls had retreated as Jessie Danced in the middle of the stage to the new music she was moving in a way that was highly provocative and defiantly inappropriate for a school function.

Most of the students stood up and started dancing and clapping to the music as Jessie took of her blazer and tossed it into the crowd of dancing students. She continued to dance in her provocative manner, what the hell was she doing. Jace couldn't help but think. But it got worse next she tore of her skirt, she was wearing black underwear panties, all the while she kept dancing. She next removed her shirt and started dancing in a black tube top type bra. She was now dancing in just her underwear, tie, and boots.

"Oh god shes gone crazy." Alec said next to him.

Jace had to agree she most defiantly had, she might look very attractive up there, but to do that in front of the whole school and the parents. He looked over to were his parents were and they had stood up along with many of the other parents who looked angry, this was supposed to be a very prestigious school. Jessie was going to be in a lot of trouble and Jace thought, as he looked up at her where she was still dancing on the stage, that he sincerely hoped she didn't get expelled, but that seemed very unlikely.

...ooo000OOO000ooo...

Sebastian was sitting on his motorcycle, contemplating it, his dad had given it to him for his sixteen birthday it was one of his most treasured possessions.

"I know you miss your father." His mother said she had walked out of the house and now stood next to him.

"I'm going to sell it."

"No, no sweetheart you don't have to sell it with what they gave me for the house we can pay debts and well make it, little by little."

"I'm going to study abroad."

"Your still insisting on that, look I know I can't pay for college yet, but it would be much harder to pay for it if your not even in the city."

"Mom, with the money I get for the bike I can get a scholarship."

"Even if you sold the bike thats not going to solve anything, it can be very dangerous for you far from home."

"Oh," Sebastian got of of the motorcycle and faced his mother. "Mom we've already talked about this a thousand times."

"Exactly we've talked about this a thousand times and your still insisting on leaving, you had told me you wanted to pursue a career here and all of sudden you want to leave and study abroad."

"Mom, people change their minds all the time, I already told you I can get a scholarship."

His mother placed her hands on his face and looked at him with all the love in the world. "You can get a scholarship here. It would be so much easier."

Sebastian lowered his head as his mother took her hand of his face, she wasn't going to let go of him easily. After a pause he spoke again. "So you still don't agree with me going?"

"No I don't and I'm sure your father wouldn't have agreed either." Then she walked away leaving him there his head full of thoughts.

Later Sebastian went into town and sold his bike, he didn't like seeing it go but he had to continue with his plan, he just had to. He owed at least that much to his dad.

...ooo000OOO000ooo...

"Hey mom why don't you take a break while I continue here." Clary said as she struck yet another pose.

"Calm down honey, remember _I'm_ the star here." They were getting ready for another pose when Dorothy walked in.

"I didn't want to interrupt but," She spoke to photographer.

"Yes you know I hate that." He responded with a frown.

"Yes well there's a man who won't stop insisting to come in."

"And who's that man?"

"I'm Clarissa's father." Jonathan Clark walked in, he was wearing an expensive looking suit and a stripped blue tie.

"You, must mean the sperm donor." Clary had not seen the man in a very long time and never thought of him as her father.

"Just leave him to me. Okay Clary?" Jocelyn spoke up and started walking toward Jonathan. "Take Clary over there please Dorothy while I talk to this man."

"I'm not going to let our daughter live though these immoral experiences."

"Immoral, your the one who's immoral. You left just after she was born, you never picked up a phone to call her. And I'm not going to let you decide what my daughter can and can't do, you have no right-"

"I'd like to remind you that she has my last name and that she's always had everything she needs."

"I've never touched your money it's in an account at the bank and if you want I will return it to you anytime. But just leave already." Jocelyn reached up and wiped a stray tear of her face.

...ooo000OOO000ooo...

"Mister Lovelace please come in." Patrick Penhallow lead the man into his office. After they were both seated he spoke again. "Listen Mister Lovelace I want you to understand that what your daughter did was no light matter, it was vulgar and embarrassing, and worst of all she did it in front of most of the students parents."

"Well she should be punished as goes then. Whatever disciplinary actions you need to take."

"That's why I called you in, you see I believe that who needs to place a punishment is you."

"This is a school matter don't you think?"

"Yes, yes but listen Robert I think it would be more beneficial for your daughter if you punished her. She needs to understand that there's a limit."

After a pause Patrick spoke again. "I'm sorry, did i say something wrong?"

"No you said something very right, I know I,m to easy on her, but spend a lot of time traveling and she doesn't have her mother..." He let the thought hang there.

"That's why you have to do this for your daughter, she nay not understand now but it will be for her own good. And Robert you'll see how in the future she will understand."

"Your right, whats important now is that she understands there is a limit to everything."

...ooo000OOO000ooo...

Clary was siting at the vanity table in her mom's trailer she had placed her hair in a ponytail and was putting on some of her mothers lip gloss.

"Clary will you please stop using my stuff." Her mother walked in placed her bag on the bed and went to stand next to her and the mirror.

Clary continued to apply the lip gloss. "So how'd it go with the old guy?"

"Have a bit more respect, Clary, he is your father."

"Well if he looks like my grandfather instead, that's your fault mother, not mine." Jocelyn just sighed at her comment. Clary finished what she was doing and stood up. "So what did want anyway?" She picked up a bowl of strawberries and went to sit on the couch.

"He says that I'm not a good mother." Jocelyn said she walked with Clary and stood by the table looking at her daughter.

"Well he's right about that."

"How can you say that to me."

"Don't be so susceptible mom," Clary stood and placed the bowl of strawberries on the table now that she had eaten a couple. "As luck would have it I know very well how to survive with you, so you can tell the old guy he go back to Europe in peace. That way he can stop bugging us."

"Yeah, thats what he's going to do, but before he goes he has some conditions." Although her voice was almost normal, Jocelyn reached up and wiped at her eye to get rid of a tear that was about to fall.

"And now what does he want you to do?"

"It's not what he wants me to do, its, its about you Clary."

"_Me_, what does that guy want from me?"

"Well, he does have certain rights, he is your father," Clary couldn't help but roll her eyes at the word father. "Even if he hasn't been around you, the law protects him and he can claim your custody, Clary."

"Mom, if thats it don't worry about it. We'll get the best lawyers and in one day will have that dinosaur out of our lives." Clary went over and threw herself onto the bed.

"No, I don't want problems with lawyers. With those photos that are going to come out in the magazine and the judges we have, I run the risk of losing you honey, I'd rather just do what he wants."

"And what does he want?"

"He wants you to have the best education."

"Well you can tell the old guy that I'm already very well educated, thank you very much and that I know a whole lot more about life than any little brat my age."

"He's talking about a different type education Clary, he wants me to send you to a boarding school."

"What," Clary stood up and went to her mother, she could see the trails on her face where tears had gone. "This is a joke right." Her just shook her head slowly

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo Jessie's in alot of trouble and Clary now has to go to a boarding school can you guess where shes going yay soo finally more stuff is happening. Next chapter some of the characters will finally collide yay! <strong>

**So did you guys spot the huge mistake in the last chapter! A prize for the first person who can tell me the one im thinking of (clue its not the chapter cut-off thing[sorry about that by the way]) (pssst! it has something to do with words!)  
><strong>

**So Reviews will be greatly appreciated sirously a good review makes me really happy and write a lot more, so reviews help faster updates! **


End file.
